puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakaina
99783FE2-F26B-48F7-9361-60D95AE6E017.jpeg 2C4263EB-FACE-4765-9DDE-9BC984305C4E.jpeg 3094C479-76F3-4A06-8641-019326071729.png 3F134F93-250E-489A-B50D-017C475CC111.jpeg 0B1A3041-6726-419D-8205-0E2B39DEB8E5.png AB8D3618-82DF-46C7-9733-4B00D441CF63.png DF138AB4-5CC5-4AE8-8CE5-988CF20E9673.jpeg 843ACBA8-0C84-4831-81AD-0488669FD7F6.png 93162783-3B8F-4366-81DA-D17F3832E46C.jpeg EE21BBC0-B79A-4EDA-856F-059C7A8D1F7B.jpeg Name: Drakaina Notes: Though when it occurred is not known, the Drakaina species originally developed from the natural crossing of Lamia and Watatsumi genetics. No simple half-bloods, they were able to establish themselves as a distinct species. Their most distinctive feature is, oddly, a fur strip that runs down their spines, as this unexpected result of their blended D.N.A. is not a trait either parent species is known for. The cranial horns they have inherited from their Draconian ancestors have morphed into antler like structures and their cheek scales have expanded into fins, further serving to distinguish the species from its relatives. Like their fellow Lamias, Drakaina are excellent swimmers. Unlike their relatives however, they are known for their love of swimming, meaning its not so much a surprise when people they know find them in the water. Of course, while some members of other Lamia sub-species see swimming only as a form of exercise, Drakaina like to swim to relax. Drakaina are known for their gentle dispositions and being full of benevolence. When living on some more backwater worlds, their have been some natives, and other colonists in some cases, have come to worship Drakaina as "water gods". Though this does distress the Drakaina in question, their kind natures often allow such things to go on as it regularly brings peace to an area. However, if things start to go overboard, like blood sacrifices, there is no Drakaina that wouldn't step in to stop it. The fact Drakaina are known to travel with weather control equipment which they use as part of the whole 'water god' act to 'summon' rain as needed. Their affiliation with water is presumed to be due to their partial descent from the partially aquatic Watatsumi. Similar to the Wurms, Drakaina have inherited the thirst for collection from their Watatsumi ancestors. However, Drakaina are not driven to the same extremes as their Wurm cousins, and are only driven to collect instead of having an obsession with information. They have been known to collect everything from stamps to round things to shiny things to stones that look like faces to anything that has stricken that particular Drakaina's fancy. Currently, Drakaina are split into two groups: those who only ever collect one type of thing their entire lives and those who move from collecting one thing to another as their whim takes them. A closely guarded secret held by the Drakaina is that somewhere under their rear is a single 'reverse scale'. Similar to the hyper-sensitivity of a Lamia's tail tip, this scale is connected to a massive cluster of nerves in the Drakaina's body, rendering it just as sensitive. Only the most bold Drakaina have ever discussed this particular scale, and then only in private with their life-partner. Those Drakaina that live in the Zodiac Empire often serve in planetary weather control facilities due to their long traditions of working with their own such technologies. There are also Drakaina that work alongside Shirohebi as priests and priestesses in various religious orders. Category:Species